There are various known systems for controlling power distribution within a home or office setting. Those prior art systems, however, suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages, which have previously been inadequately addressed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,568 to Mammen, a receptacle safety de-energizer is described. The de-energizer is plugged into a standard electrical power outlet. An electrical plug for a kitchen appliance is connected to the de-energizer. The system includes a power circuit and a protected receptacle connected in series with a building wiring system. The de-energizer does not include a digital transmitter or a digital receiver for receiving a digital encoded radio frequency signal. This prior art patent doesn't specifically disclose the unique features and electrical circuitry used in the subject digital electronic system for receiving an audio alarm from a smoke detector as described herein.